Marked
by Jc1009
Summary: He could put a mark in her skin abut she would brand one in his soul. One shot. Maybe unless it gets a huge request response


((This is a one shot present for a friend. I know I have other stuff to be doing buy i've got some health issues and this was all i could do..but a promise is a promise and i hope YOU like it. I don't usually do stuff like this but it's been on my head for a few. Please let me know your thoughts. Also clearly not beta'ed))

When she slapped him it didn't hurt he moved out of the sheer shock of the situation. She struck him. Orihime Inoue had struck him the fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. He never thought he'd see the day that she would show some back bone for herself.

Oh he'd seen it in her eyes before. The flashes of defiance when it came to her friends. The burning they held when he told her to say goodbye. The way he would tease her. He had seen her burning in the park and decided to make her the star of the show. His eyes saw everything and that day he had seen something he wanted. He'd do what he had to have her close.

It was purely selfish. The substitute was clearly a more powerful enemy but he had seen her burning. He had seen her yearning. Ulquiorra had seen it and he had recognized it.

So now he stood looking at his captive. His prize; and she was a prize, not prey; he was better than the 6th, this woman was worth more than a single exciting moment. and he could walk away or he could meet her fire with it own. He hadn't even known he possessed it till he had seen hers and something deep within him had known it.

She hadn't wavered. Good, he liked that. It took him a moment to realize his hand was on her wrist and she attempted to jerk away but he held strong. Orihime didn't back down. She didn't disappoint him. No, she fought harder. He could see her eyes go from furious hot mercury to tempered steel. She didn't know it yet, but she could cut with those eyes..that gaze.

He held her still despite the burning he felt in his fingers. "I'll be back in one hour. You better have eaten or I'll tie you down and force it down your throat." He stared a moment longer to get his point across. He was in no mood to play games today. The substitute soul reaper was in the palace along with his friends. They were here for his prize, his Onna and that would just not do.

"No." It was barely a whisper. He was broken from his thoughts and his attention solely back to her but he didn't look back her away, afraid that he'd give into his temptation and grab her again. And again...and again. The temptation was too strong around this woman.

"No." This time she forced more of the steel from her eyes into her voice. Good, she wasn't the substitute's scared little doll anymore. She was his strong Onna. He knew she had it in her.

"No?" Ulquiorra couldn't bring himself to look at her, he had to fight the compulsion. If he did he'd be ruined and he damn well knew it. What was left of his soul would be lost. He had such little of it left and it was owned by Sousuke Aizen. He couldn't..

"I won't eat this garbage anymore. You can't make me!" He closed his eyes to prevent himself from smirking. This was the woman he knew she could be. Strong. Able to stand up for herself. That was his Onna.

To punctuate her point the woman picked up the plate and threw it across the room. it made a delightful shattering sound and he could hear her erratic breaths. This woman was very trying indeed today. His nerves were already so close to the surface with the enemies having broken the gates. He had to get away from her before he showed her exactly what he could do.

"You're acting like a child." He allowed himself to look at her and it hurt. Orihime's chest heaved from her anger and those silver eyes of hers blown wide. Her lips parted and her body drawn taunt like a bow. She had stained the edge of her sleeve with whatever had been on the plate. That wouldn't do. That just wouldn't do.

He was faster that her eyes could see and Ulquiorra reached around her and tore the jacket from her body and watched her reaction. He had expected the woman to make a move to cover her exposed her arms. Instead she glared at him harder and stepped toe to toe with him.

"I liked that jacket..It gets cold here"

"It was soiled." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Did she not see?

"Why does that matter? I just a tool. I'm just bait..I'm just a woman I don't matter!" As her voice rose so did the color on her cheeks. He tried to look anywhere but her face. He settled on the the creamy expanse of her shoulder.

"You are here to serve Lord Aizen..You represent hi.." It caught in his throat because he'd seen her eyes and it broke the last of his resolve. "Because I don't like to see you soiled. I like to see you when you are prisitine. You are a Goddess. Act like it You are all that matters!." It was the first time he had ever raised his voice outside of battle but had he a moment to think he'd have realized that this was a battle. He tried to leave. Really, He tried to hard to leave but when she put her hand on his shoulder he closed his all seeing eyes as tightly as he could because he couldn't think of the disgust in her eyes that was surely there.

"Ulquiorra" Her voice was in his ear and he could feel the movements of her lips against his neck. He swallowed hard and stood a still as he could. "Ulquiorra.." now he could hear her desperation. The warmth from her voice spread over his cold skin.

He couldn't do this anymore. She was so warm and alive and here. When he felt her cheek connect with his back he was ruined but he welcomed it eagerly. He turned so quickly that he heard her surprised gasp but that only excited him more. Before either of them could move process what was going on he had her facing the wall his back pressing into her. Ulquiorra put his mouth to the spot that her lovely neck met her shoulder and he pressed a kiss to that spot. He heard her whimper.

"Is this what you want human? To wear my mark?" She gave a little squeak but didn't move. His eyes couldn't seem to move off that spot. What would his mark look like on her. "Who's are you woman?'

"I belong to Lord Aizen." He held her wrists tighter at that. His free hand squeezing her hip and he pressed more of his weight against her. This time he dropped his voice, his lips to her ear. "Whose are you Onna?"

"I'm.." She gasped when he lapped at that spot wit his tongue and he could see her features screwed tight as she attempted to control herself.

"To whom to you belong Onna." It was barely a whisper. He nipped the spot lightly with his teeth. Orihime for her part moved against him and made it hard to think. She smelled so good, and felt so perfect. He moved his hand from her hip to her throat to he could pull her head back. He nipped at the tip of her ear, the hallow of her throat and the edge of her lip. When he returned his lips to place a chaste kiss to the stop he was aching to bite she cried out.

"You. I belong to you." He let go of her wrists and used his newly freed hand to press her stomach back so her body was arching into his. He blew on the spot gently and that was her undoing.

"Please." It was a plea and he was not going to deny her. Aizen was gone all that remained in his life was this Onna. This beautiful, strange, funny, tragic Onna and he would show everyone to whom she belonged.

"Are you afraid of me Onna?" He stilled waiting for her to answer. If she said she was he'd remove his hands. He was starting to feel a small fear when he heard it.

"No. I'm not afraid." She rubbed her face against the hand on her shoulder.

He pulled her head back at an angle that had to be painful but it fitted her body into his in the most delightful way. She was crying out now. His left hand settled on a breast and felt the nub of her nipped through the dress. He pinched it and the moment she cried out he bit her. Hard and she closed her eyes. She didn't seem to be in pain but bliss. She was crying, begging him to touch him more but he was coming back to himself. She was his. This could wait. He had a soul reaper to kill so his woman would remain his woman. No one would take her away after today.

He lathed the bite with his tongue gently before he kneeded her breast a moment more. He placed kisses on her neck, the shell of her ear and her shoulder.

"One hour. I'll be back." She couldn't speak but nodded. She was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. Orihime had her arms on the wall but she watched him go from under her arm. She was still gasping. He made sure his eyes recorded the moment. She was ruined for anyone else now.

She was his.

And he had claimed her.

He allowed himself to smile as he left.

Lets see the 6th beat that..


End file.
